1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multivalued adder which may apply to various data processings such as image processing, signal processing for communication and working of fonts for a laser printer or a microprocessor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an adder is a kind of arithmetic and logic unit and is a dedicated circuit for addition.
Recently, computer-equipped instruments containing logic operating units such as a microprocessor have been used in the society. These computer-equipped instruments include a personal computer, a point of sales (POS) terminal and a cash register. In such instruments, an adder is built-in for executing various logic operations, and the operating performance of the adder is likely increase through the use of various methods.
The conventional adder known by the inventors of the present application, however, provides more operating gate stages as the processing of bit signals becomes faster and faster. More operating gate states result in delaying a signal by a greater amount, thereby making the addition unstable. The conventional adder has such a disadvantage.
Furthermore, known instruments based on binary electronics have been requested to have faster and more highly functional electronic components as the amount of data to be processed increases and larger. The binary electronics technique, however, provides limited information processing capability. Hence, the technique cannot cope with a quantity of data larger than a certain level. This means that the operating capability given by the binary electronics technique cannot achieve the capability which is now being requested. This is another disadvantage.